Bedtime Story
by Dreamz
Summary: Little extra bit of 'What Would You Do' Please read What Would You Do before you read this! Thanx!


**Hey! Guess what? You guys are lucky enough to get a little one-shot, maybe a little more(Sequel?) if I can think of ideas… Anyway! This is just a little extra to ****What Would You Do**** , so yeah…. I thought this idea would be adorable to do, so here you go!**

**Momiji: Alex!!!!!! –huggles-**

**Alex: Momiji!**

**Shigure: Hello!**

**Alex: -Pushes Shigure out of Author's Notes- You're not in this!**

**Yuki: On with the story…Alex/Dreamz doesn't own Fruits Basket except for the manga books she's bought from the book store.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Haruko's pulling my hair!" Tomiko whined as Haruko tugged on a section of her brown hair. Toshi sat watching his now 4 year old siblings with amusement while he 'colored'.

"Haruko!" A booming voice from the kitchen sounded. It wasn't our dear Tohru, but our favorite orange head, Kyo. He walked into the room eyeing his eldest son, who quickly let go of his sister's hair. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?"

The young boy smiled apologetically, though his answer was…well…not. Haruko simply shrugged after he had pretended to count on his fingers, though he couldn't count past ten anyway. Kyo was about to tell him it was once too many, as he had done the other 27 times, but was interrupted when Yuki entered through the door. Immediately, the punishment was forgotten.

"Uncle Yuki!" All three children laughed as they got up to run and hug him, much to the displeasure of their father. It wasn't that Kyo hated Yuki anymore, it was just that….he didn't _like_ him.

Yuki glanced at Kyo and simply hugged the children and sat down trying to listen to the three different stories about each kid's day.

"And then mommy-"

"Ate a bug!'Cause"

"That was cwazy!"

(You know little kids say words so cutesy sometimes XD)

Yuki simply nodded, hardly understanding anything, but was saved from further stories from Tohru."Time for bed! We have to go see Aunt Kisa tomorrow!" Tohru really hadn't aged, save she had filled out more. She was still as short, in contrast to Yuki and Kyo who had both grown several inches. The three children whined as they trudged up the stairs, followed by the three adults.

"Mommy? Will you tell us a bedtime story?" Tomiko asked sleepily as her mother wrapped the starry covers up to her chin.

"Bedtime stories are for _babies _" Haruko said as he climbed into his bed which was covered with a recent movie's characters. Kyo laughed as Tohru and Yuki just smiled at the boy's eagerness to rebel. He was definitely Kyo's son.

"No they aren't! They're cool!" Toshi argued, while his sister remained silent. Kyo was tucking him in under his pirate ship blankets, knowing in a few minutes he'd be out of themreguardless. Toshi was for certain the brighter of the three 4 year olds, constantly correcting the other two on words.

"Haruko-chan…" Tohru looked at the boy, not meanly or anything, just telling him to please be quiet. She sighed, and looked at Yuki and Kyo. "I don't know….I'm pretty tired and I think a bedtime story would get you guys all fired up…" She was teasing, but the children thought she was serious.

"Mommy! We'll be good!" Toshi, Tomiko and Haruko said at once. Of course Haruko quickly added that he just wanted his brother and sister to go to sleep.

"Okay…I suppose we will then." Yuki said sitting down on the edge of Haruko's bed.

"Once, there was a little girl, who was as happy as could be, she had her parents, and the best family ever." Yuki started, noticing the kids were already hooked. "But one day, when her father went away when he was sick, he didn't come back. The girl's mother was deeply sad, and even forgot about her daughter!"

Tomiko was almost in tears already, much like her mother used to do at a sad story. Toshi was sitting and listening, while Haruko _tried_ to look uninterested. So Tohru picked up from there.

"Eventually the mother realized she had forgotten about her daughter and treated her like a princess! Her mother felt guilty, and bought her whatever she wanted." Tohru paused, thinking of the memory of when her mom took her to the Pocky shop and bought her so much pocky she had to eat it for a week straight. "Until her mother was hurt in an accident, and passed away. So then the girl lived by herself, hiding her sadness, to keep her best friends from worrying."

Tohru glanced at Kyo, indicating for him to continue. "So...um...then the girl lived in a tent until…- the damn- two men found her living on their property and asked her to live with them." Kyo received a warning glance from Yuki, but quickly added the next part. "So while they were setting up her new room, another boy fell in through the roof. Not noticing the girl, he challenged the boy his age to a fight. Since the girl had been through so much hurt, she didn't want anyone else to suffer-"

"And she accidentally tripped and fell onto the boy, who surprisingly turned into a cat!" Tohru laughed as her children all smiled. "Then she learned that he was cursed by the spirit of the cat!-"

"From the zodiac?" Toshi asked, interrupting. Tohru nodded and continued.

"Slowly, she became friends with the 'Cat-Boy' through all their wacky adventures together with their friends. They went to the beach, or went to the hot springs, one time they even went to a beautiful New Years party!"

"The boy she had knew from school, also became friends with her, but thought he loved her as well." Yuki said as Haruko made a 'That's gross!' face, while Toshi and Tomiko looked on with interest. "Of course, he just ended up wanting to be friends with her. The 'Cat-boy', however fell in love with her, as the girl did with him. After facing people who wanted them both dead and unhappy, they eventually told each other how they felt, and broke the curse that was placed upon the family Making it so the Girl and 'Cat-Boy' lived happily ever after."

"Awww!" The little girl said when the story was finished.

"Mommy what if you met daddy that way! That would be funny!" Toshi laughed, getting back under the covers.

"I suppose that would be funny." Yuki grinned, eyeing Kyo and Tohru.

Tohru and Kyo smiled as well, exiting the room, seeing as Haruko had fallen asleep during the ending. "They have no idea…" Kyo said, closing the door.

"Imagine if they did, Haruko would want you to be Cat-Boy again." Kyo's cousin smirked. Old habits die hard, they say.

* * *

**Sorry, it was a little short, and a little late as well. I was contemplating whether or not to post it, but I figured you guys deserved **_**something! **_**Please Read And Review!!**

**P.S. Tell me if I should continue or leave it!**


End file.
